Ga Maille
Ga Maille (ガ・メイル Ga Meiru) is the butler of De Cybele.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 225 Appearance Ga Maille is a tall old man with peach colored skin, silver, brushed up hair, thick eyebrows and a Handlebar mustache. He wears an eyeglass that has a thick, black frame and circle lenses. He has wrinkles on his face and his eyes are usually closed. His attire of choice is the standard butler uniform, a three piece suit that has ruffles in the hemline, consisting of white long sleeves. Other parts include a black vest with 3 buttons, topped by a dark gray long coat which is open in the front and has the ends tailored in two separate points. Ga Maille also wears a black bow tie, white gloves, gray pants and black shoes. Personality Ga Maille appears kind and nice in front of everyone, using honorifics to address people and even going as far as convincing the citizens of Borwatt Town to give respect to Laxus Dreyar. Befitting his job as a butler, he speaks and treats everyone with respect. However, such personality is just a facade. Just like the Mayor he's serving, he pressures people on granting his requests and is extremely greedy as well. Despite being uncovered by the Fairy Tail Mage of their real intention, Ga Maille, along with De Cybelle, doesn't seem to know how to stop his evil schemes. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc De Maille, together with Cybele, arrives to greet Laxus. He goes ahead and introduces the latter, gives his business card to the Thunder God Tribe and confirms that he is the one who sent the request. Cybele thanks Laxus for his earlier feat, and invites him to the Mayor's mansion so that he can explain the details of his request. As Laxus gives his approval, Ga Maille persuades the townspeople to applaud to Laxus before they leave. Inside Cybele's mansion, as the team asks for more details, Maille and Cybelle suddenly change their attitude as they are explaining. They remind Laxus of his action before the town was surrounded by endless rain of lightning. Maille continues on by telling him that Borwatt was once a prosperous town, until Laxus used his Magic against the thugs that cornered him. He also adds that even if the townspeople see him as a hero, his, as well as Fairy Tail's reputation will be ruined if the citizens happen to find out the truth. As the Thunder God Tribe leaves, Maille exclaims that everything is going as planned as he hands over the coffee to the Mayor. He then adds that it's a brilliant idea to use the damages in the town to attain compensation and then proceeds by saying that the source of the residents' problems originates from Laxus. He then discusses with Cybele on how much should they charge him for the damage. As the Mayor wants 5 million, Maille thinks that 10 million would be much better. As he sips his tea with the Mayor, both of them feel a tremendous quake. This makes Cybelle spill his tea, with Maille wiping his mouth. Puzzled with what is happening, Maille points outside and sees that the reason behind the trembles is caused by the lightning. As the lightning hits the mansion, Maille worries about the mayor's safety. His attention is caught by the perpetrator, Laxus and he gets extremely scared upon glaring at him. As he hears Laxus' last words before departing, Maille just stands in a daze as the latter leaves. After the fiasco, Maille comments about the cost it'll take them to repair the mansion. When the Mayor says that the Blue Pegasus might pay for the damage, his face darkens so Maille asks if they should do it again. With the mayor approving, they both start giggling. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters